


Spring Breakers

by Malmo722



Series: The Smutty Life of Betty and Jughead [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut with very little plot, Spring Break, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: After winning a wet t-shirt contest Betty takes Jughead to their hotel room for a little fun.





	Spring Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this myself so their are probably errors. This was a request based on a one shot I wrote last year called Hot For Teacher I've made a part of a series. These are the same characters just younger.

It was their first Spring Break. 

Jughead and Betty's were in their senior year of college and after four years of papers, exams and studying they had submitted to Archie's whining and joined him for a week in Cancun, Mexico. 

Jughead had seen Betty drunk before. Betty could drink with the best of them but her school work always came first so her drunken escapades were few and far between. Their last night in Mexico was not one of those times that were few and far between.

Betty wasn't hammered but she most certainly couldn't drive. She wasn't slurring her words but her language was less formal and more colloquial. Her movements were far more languid but she wasn’t close to falling over. 

She leaned against Jughead as she giggled, a medium sized trophy knocking against her thigh. "I won the wet t-shirt contest." She reiterated for the twentieth time. "I have the best boobs."

"Well, they are spectacular." Jughead said with a grin. He had a good buzz going but stopped drinking when he realized Betty wasn't letting up. "I didn't know you could dance like that." He admitted.

"Only when I'm drunk." She giggled again.

Betty had entered the Coyote Ugly Wet T-Shirt contest. Not only had she been soaked down from head to toe but she also danced on a bar like they do in the movie _Coyote Ugly_. Betty got down with another blonde girl to ‘Hypnotize’ by Biggie. Jughead was surprised with how okay he was that strangers were ogling his girlfriend. It actually made him feel good, he had the girl that everyone wanted to get with and she only had eyes for him.

"You should bring some of those moves to the bedroom." He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. It was sloppy and wet, the way most drunk kisses are.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you tonight you are never going to forget." She winked with a wicked grin on her face.

"And what's that?" He chuckled.

"It's a secret." She put her finger up to her middle of her lips as if she was going to shush him and then took off running.

"Betty!" Jughead yelled after her, running to catch up.

She stopped abruptly, thrusting her arms in the air and screamed. "I have the best tits in the world!” Her shouting earned her a couple of woo's and whistles before Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her to their room.

Once inside, Betty began removing her clothes and was naked in a flash. "I hate clothes." She stated, lying down on the bed. 

"So do I." Jughead agreed watching her run her hands along the length of her body.

"Juggie?" She said with a sweet innocent voice.

"Yeah, baby?" He said removing his shirt moving towards the bed.

"I've been watching a lot of porn lately and there is something I want to do with you." She explained, turning over on the bed and reaching into her bag.

"What's that?" He breathed, one knee and both hands on the edge of the bed, ready to climb over her.

Betty turned back over with a pink butt plug in her hand. It wasn't big but it wasn't exactly small either. It was about an inch and a half wide and five inches long.

"Bets? What's that?" Jughead asked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Betty giggled. "It's a butt plug, Juggie. I was thinking we could use this and have some fun.” Her eyes hooded and her gaze darkened.

"Betty." Jughead said standing.

"Jughead." She retorted.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He asked her, his neck and cheeks flushing.

She nodded slowly.

Jughead would be a liar if he said he had never thought about having anal sex with her. They had been together for five years, of course he had thought about it, but he never thought Betty would ever be interested in it.

"Are you sure, Betty?" He asked her.

"One hundred percent sure." She said sprawling out on the bed, fanning her hair out around her.

Jughead thought about everything he knew about anal sex and what they were going to need. "Did you bring condoms and lube?" He asked her.

Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip. "Oh my god, no. I haven't thought about condoms in years and you can't bring liquids on the plane." She pouted. "Is there are place we can get them?"

Jughead tried to remember if there was a pharmacy near by and then thought of something better. "Betty, stay here, don't move, and for the love of god, do not fall asleep."

He grabbed his key card and ran into the hallway. Nearly every door on this floor was open. "Arch!" He yelled running down the hallway sticking his head into every room.

When he couldn't find his best friend Archie Andrews, he started asking people. “Hey, have you seen a tallish redhead with a guitar? Huge jackass.” He asked three girls in bikinis smoking weed.

One girl with long pin straight black hair looked up at him. "Yeah man, he's one floor up."

"Thank you." He said taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Taking them two at a time Jughead burst into the hallway.

"Archie Andrews!" He shouted.

Moments later a grinning, shirtless, guitar clad redhead stuck his head out of a room three doors down. "Hey Buddy, what's up?"

Jughead rushed to him. "Archie, do you have lube and condoms?" He asked bouncing on his feet impatiently.

"Hell yeah, man!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a row of condoms. "How many do you need?"

"Why do you have this stuff in your pockets?" Jughead asked in shock before shaking his head. "What am I saying, it's you, of course you have this stuff in your pockets. Give me like four."

Archie broke off four and handed them to his friend. "What do you need this for?" He asked before his eyes went wide. "No way, is Betty Cooper letting you in her back door?" His smile grew while he started snickering.

"That's none of your business, Arch." Jughead informed walking away.

" _I'm your back door lover, coming from behind with the lights down low._ " Archie sang, playing his guitar, referencing a movie they used to watch all the time with Betty when they were kids.

Jughead shook his head and raced back to his room. "Please don't be asleep, please don't be asleep." He prayed as he fumbled with the card finally letting himself in.

Betty wasn't asleep instead she was pleasuring herself. Her two fingers were circling her clit and two were deep inside her, her moans filling the room. 

Jughead couldn't undress fast enough as he shut off all the lights except for a dim lamp on the bed side table. He dumped the things he collected from Archie there as well.

“Baby, baby, let me do it.” He soothed, moving her hand, replacing it with his own fingers. He caressed her sensitive bundle of nerves in the way he knew she loved.

“Juggie, can you get me ready? You need to open me up a bit.” She panted.

Jughead nodded, moving over her, leaving wet kisses against her body as he grabbed a condom and the lube.

“Get a towel too.” Betty waved her hand at the bathroom.

He obeyed and was back to her in a flash, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He raised her hips and put the towel underneath her. “If this feels weird or uncomfortable or I hurt you tell me to stop right away, okay?”

Betty nodded, licking her lips as Jughead poured lube over her tightest of holes and slipped his index finger into a condom. He worked the lube in and lightly applied pressure to gage her reaction. She gasped but a pleasurable moan quickly followed spurning him to push deeper inside of her.

He knew she would be tight but he wasn’t ready for how tight she actually was, so tight that he let out a moan and felt his cock grow harder. He didn’t believe he would be able to fit inside of her no matter how much he worked her. He looked up at her face when his finger up to the knuckle had disappeared inside of her.

“You okay, baby?” He asked as he eased into a little more.

She was writhing on the bed, her hands grasping the pillows around her head. “Add a finger. I want to be wide open for you, Juggie.”

He carefully removed his finger and put his middle and index fingers into the condom. There was less resistance this time and he slid into her up to his knuckles with little to no push back. The groan that came from Betty’s lips was deep and animalistic.

Jughead was surprised by how much she was enjoying what was happening as he started moving his fingers in and out. He had known Betty a very long time and never did she give any indication that she would be into anal sex. She was kinky and was willing to try toys, different positions and role playing but he had always assumed Betty’s butt was off limits. An exit only kind of situation.

He leaned in and put his mouth over the sensitive cluster of nerves he knew would send her over the edge as he continued to work her with his fingers. He flicked and swirled with his tongue and occasional fucked her with his mouth to change it up. It was only a matter of time before legs were quivering and her muscles were contracting uncontrollably as she came. The sound that came from her mouth was almost a sob as she bit into the pillow beside her.

Jughead removed his fingers, tossed the condom in the garbage and quickly washed his hands. When he returned to Betty she was still squirming on the bed. He couldn’t help but grin. “What would you like to do now?” He asked, his voice deep and slightly gravelly. He moved around to the side of the bed and grabbed the plug, his dick bobbing as he moved. 

“I want you to put that in me as far as it will go and then I want you here.” She pointed at her glistening pussy before running her fingers through her folds. “Can you handle that?” She challenged with a raised eyebrow. 

He smirked at her as he bent down and grabbed the lube. He applied the substance to the toy and to her asshole before kneeling and positioning the plug for entry. He thought about warning her that he was going to slid it in but her defiant comment just moments before made him rethink it. He started to push it into her and she took it without any resistance. It wasn’t any thicker than his fingers so she had no more stretching to do. 

Once it was completely inside he stood, climbed over and entered her quickly until he bottomed out. Betty screamed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck and clawing at his skin. “Can you handle that?” He teased, pulling the lobe of her ear with his teeth. 

Jughead started to move, slowly at first so she had time to get used to the feeling of him and the toy together. “You feel incredible.” Betty panted out. “You’re so fucking hard.” She said starting to match him thrust for thrust. 

“Do you know how sexy you are?” He kissed her neck, sucking her skin until there was no doubt that he left a mark. He left a smattering of them all over her neck and chest as he increased his rhythm working to get her there. He tried not to think about how delicious she looked beneath him. He didn’t want to come. I wanted to save that for later, he wanted to save it until she let him in the hole she had never had before. 

“Rub you clit.” He instructed as he moved his hand to the plug and began lightly tugging on it. 

“Oh my god, Jug!” She groaned, moving her fingers furiously between legs. Jughead kept thrusting as he teased her with the plug. 

“Baby, holy fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m coming!” She announced as her body tensed. 

At that exact moment, he pulled the toy out of her. She cried out, her body contracting and moving all over the bed as she rode out her orgasm. “You are absolutely filthy, baby.” Jughead remarked as he went to the bathroom and threw the toy in the sink. 

“I want you now Juggie. I want to feel all of you.” She cooed rubbing her hands up and down her body. 

“Are you sure?” He asked making sure he wasn’t doing anything she didn’t want. 

She nodded and licked her lips. “I’m more than ready.” She spread her legs. 

Jughead went over to grab a condom and rolled it over his painfully hard cock. He needed release desperately. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last, Bets.” He admitted as he made sure his dick was generously covered in lube along with her puckered hole. 

“That’s okay, Juggie, you’ve been so good to me tonight.” She pulled at her nipples as she watched him get in position. She looked so beautiful, her blonde hair flared out around her head, a mess from their love making. Her cheeks and chest were flushed and her lips were swollen and red. 

Jughead sighed in contentment and alined himself with her and slowly began to push. Betty closed her eyes and gripped the bedsheets as he eased in gradually, trying not to hurt her in any way. Once she was completely sheathed around him, he waited for her to adjust to his girth and length.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she began to nod her head. “Move, baby, you can move.”

Jughead slowly moved in and out of her. She was so tight he thought she was going to pass out because of how good she felt. He leaned over her and kissed her softly. “You okay?” He whispered.

“I’m so okay.” She opened her eyes and looked at him with a lazy smile.

He increased his speed and the second he did he knew he was a goner. He could feel his orgasm coming at him like a freight train and when it happened he made no noise. His eyes closed tight and his mouth opened wide with a silent scream as he empty himself into her.

Jughead took a moment to calm down and then pulled out of her gently, collapsing next to her.

“I fucking love spring break.” He panted with a laugh looking over at the gorgeous blonde beside him.

She giggled and turned over on her side to snuggle against him. “That was amazing.”

“You enjoyed it?” He asked with a smirk, looking down at her, placing a kiss on her head.

“Mhmm-hmm.” She nodded with a large yawn.

“Let’s take a shower and then go to bed, huh?” He asked, nudging her.

“Sounds good.” She smiled. “I love you. Jughead Jones.”

He stood and pulled her into his arms. “I love you too, Betty Cooper.”

Jughead had said a lot of things in his life but those six words were true and they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Backdoor Lover" that Archie is singing in this fic is from the Josie and the Pussycats movie from 2001 which I love. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
